


A night with no sleep for Seventeen

by LunaMoon96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oppa Kink, but I have no regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon96/pseuds/LunaMoon96
Summary: At first, Jun was the only one to be unable to sleep due to how loud Joshua was.However, in the morning, it turned out that nobody actually managed to sleep. Wonwoo and Jeonghan were probably the happiest ones.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Implied Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Other couple are mostly just mentioned
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	A night with no sleep for Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but yeah, I wrote this.  
> Please don't mind my broken soul. I think I've turned crazy.

_“Whose baby deer are you, Joshuji?”_

_“JEONGHAN OPPA’S BABY DEER!!!”_

Jun failed to count how many times he had heard this during the night, and he had already felt really sick of it now.

He was unable to believe that his Jeonghan-hyung who had always been so sweet and caring to him and looked like an angel currently sounded like a monster in bed. Jun tried to convince his mind that he needed to sleep and it was not good at all to listen to his hyungs making love crazily next door, but his soul refused to let him rest in peace. Jun could not block the sounds away from his ears, while Joshua was literally screaming non-stop.

_“Hannie… Hannie… Hannie…”_ The eldest omega of the group babbled uncontrollably.

Right after that, Jeonghan’s voice sounded _utterly evil_.

_“Wrong word, baby deer! How do you call me?”_

Jun did not know what Jeonghan had just done to make Joshua shriek and scream even more loudly.

_“DADDY! I’M SORRY DADDY!!!”_

_“Such a good boy! Daddy’s making baby feel good, right?”_

Jun could not help groaning to himself, tossing and turning madly in his own bed, trying desperately to find a way to get out of this. Should he go to the hotel and book a room? That might be the best choice he had now, because it was almost impossible to tell when Jeonghan and Joshua would stop having sex like crazy and horny bunnies without a care of anyone else. According Jun’s ears, Joshua must have come four times in the past one and a half hour. How did he know that? Of course the older omega had screamed _“I’m coming Daddy!”_ over and over again, and Jun had no choice but to listen to it. Judging the way Joshua was getting louder and louder by second now, he believed the poor screaming omega was about to have his fifth climax soon.

No wonder Jeonghan had no energy left during their work days. He surely spent all his energy in their free time fucking Joshua to oblivion. Jun wondered what people would think when they found out the angel who seemed to be laid back on stage would be a brutal beast who had no mercy for his omega. Anyway, perhaps Jun should not say that Jeonghan had no mercy, because Joshua obviously enjoyed it. The dancer was sure he had not heard the omega begging his mate stop even once. He must be on cloud nine right now.

Meanwhile, Jun was struggling in hell.

At the same time, Wonwoo had had enough of it.

“Can’t you stay still for a minute, Junnie?” Wonwoo growled next to him, voice raspy due to sleep, startling Jun a little. “Why do you keep turning around?”

“I can’t sleep, Wonu!!!” The Chinese omega whined and kicked his feet like a petulant kid, turning towards his alpha but burying his face in the pillow. “They are so loud! I can’t sleep with Joshua screaming continuously like that!”

Unexpectedly, Wonwoo chuckled. Although Jun could not see the alpha’s face because he was still having his face in the pillow, he knew his mate was smirking.

“Don’t be so mean, Junnie. You’re even _louder_ than that.”

“WONU!!!” The omega abruptly sat up and hit his alpha extremely hard right on his bicep.

Jun’s shriek must have been extremely loud and powerful enough to startle the couple in the other room because they suddenly become strangely silent in three seconds. That short period of time was long enough for Jun to become even more mortified, but the moans and grunts of Joshua and Jeonghan soon resumed, letting him know they had decided to ignore him and keep going on with their job. Under the dimmed light, Jun could finally see his alpha now, and instantly blushed.

Jun had always loved the fact that Wonwoo disliked sleeping with his shirt on, so the alpha always went to bed shirtless and only wore a pair of long black pants which hung loosely on his hips. That image looked incredibly sexy in the omega’s eyes, but what made things worse now was the messy hair and the dark look his mate was having right now. Why did Wonwoo’s eyes always seem so dark? Why did he always seem so intimidating yet attractive? Why did he always look so handsome? Why did Jun always feel so small when staring into those eyes? Why was he feeling himself so weak and vulnerable now?

The blanket had been pushed down so low that it revealed all of Wonwoo’s abs and wide chest, causing Jun’s inner omega to scream in despair, and the alpha was even lying in a position which looked madly inviting. Jun felt like he just wanted to fling himself into his mate’s arms and bury his face in that warm chest and feel the muscles under his fingertips.

Nonetheless, Jun immediately mentally slapped his own face, cursing at himself for being silly again. He needed to sleep. No. It was already annoying enough to listen to Joshua and Jeonghan’s sex in ninety minutes. Jun wanted to sleep, but first, he had to make his mate stop teasing him about him being loud.

How could Jun be louder than Joshua? He could never believe that.

Somewhere came Jihoon’s yell.

_“SHUT UP YOU TWO BASTARDS!”_

As if being able to read his thoughts, Wonwoo smirked again and spoke one more time with that sinfully deep voice before Jun could retort.

“Don’t you remember the day after your birthday this year, Junnie? You lost your voice.”

“WONU!” Again, Jun whined in utter embarrassment, smacking his alpha’s chest hard, yet it only made the grin on Wonwoo’s smug face grow wider.

Nevertheless, the alpha still rapidly sat up to pull his sulky omega into his chest to hug him tightly, soothing his pouting mate by rubbing a hand along the omega’s back. Jun had nothing to complain about this position even though he was mad, because Wonwoo’s warmth was always _so distracting_. No matter how irritated he was, he would always calm down once he was in his alpha’s embrace.

“But why don’t you try to sleep, baby?” Wonwoo asked, a little bit concerned. “They actually aren’t that loud. I couldn’t sleep because you kept tossing and turning.”

“I really can’t!” Jun pressed his face into the alpha’s chest, wriggling until he was fully sitting on his mate’s lap comfortably. “They’re too loud! I’m even considering booking a hotel room tonight!”

“Hm? Is it really that bad or am I deaf?” Wonwoo allowed his omega to move into any position he liked, even spoiling him more by giving him kisses on the crown of his head.

“You’re definitely deaf!” Jun groaned, gritting his teeth as Joshua had just screamed _“I love Jeonghan oppa’s huge dick!”_

Were they playing with daddy kink or oppa kink? Jun was appalled by the fact that perhaps they were using both at the same time. That was completely insane.

Unfortunately, Jun was terrified when his alpha suddenly groped one of his butt cheeks and squeezed hard while cooing.

“Aww, is my Junnie jealous? You’re upset because I’m not making you scream like how Jeonghan is making Joshua, right?”

“What? No… NO!” Jun almost screamed again, face as red as a tomato. He tried to push himself out of Wonwoo’s embrace but the alpha had managed to sneak a hand into Jun’s sweatpants through his waistband.

What came out of the omega right after that was not only a sweet moan but also a little bit of fresh slick when Wonwoo traced his fingertips around Jun’s rim. Smirking in satisfaction, Wonwoo had never stopped feeling happy to see how sensitive his lover was for him. He had just very gently touched Jun down there and the omega was beginning to shiver, scent getting sweeter and headier.

“Aww, my baby is so eager.” Wonwoo cooed again, but his voice now sounded even more evil than Jeonghan. “I guess it won’t take your little hole much time to be ready for my dick.”

“I hate you, Wonwoo!” Jun deliberately hid his face in Wonwoo’s chest, not wanting to ever get out because he was deadly embarrassed. It was too late to deny feeling horny now, because he knew his mate could feel his slick oozing out _in a stream_. “I hate you! I HATE YOU!”

“That’s my pleasure, baby.” With no warning, Wonwoo slowly but cruelly pushed a finger inside his lover, whispering lowly and lewdly. “Since you hate me that much, I’ll make sure to make you cry tons of tears tonight.”

As Wonwoo had expected, Jun’s moan soon became loud enough to sound like a scream thanks to the long finger reaching to the deepest of his hole and turning him crazy in the blink of an eye.

“I HATE YOU JEON WONWOO!”

_“TOO MUCH!!! DADDY!!! I’M JEONGHAN DADDY’S BABY DEER!!!”_

…

Putting Jun down by the dining table, Wonwoo had to try very hard to stifle his laughter, since this was probably the most hilarious breakfast he had ever seen in his life.

Nobody wanted to talk. Everyone looked incredibly tired and even Seokmin was not cheerful anymore. They all looked awful, yet Seungcheol had no energy left to scold everyone since he himself looked terribly with dark eyes and a slumping posture. Seungkwan was yawning continuously and his mate - Vernon - did not look any better. Across the table, Soonyoung was about to doze off on Jihoon’s shoulder despite the fact that the omega was much shorter than him even in this sitting position.

Meanwhile, Joshua was sitting in utter silence with the face as red as a tomato, seeming to be very aware of why everybody had become like this. Next to him, Jeonghan was smiling in his most evil way while eyeing Jun. He gave the omega who was ducking his head a smirk and a coo in the most annoyingly sweet voice Jun had ever heard.

“Aww, our Junnie needs to be carried to the table too! Too bad. I intended to ask you to help me give me an extra dancing tutor today.”

In spite of wanting to throw a death glare towards the alpha, Jun only pouted without looking up, unable to look at anyone at the table. Like him, Joshua kept looking down, but slapped his mate’s chest very violently when Jeonghan gave him a loud smack on his cheek. Wonwoo only grinned after watching them, enjoying how cute his embarrassed Junnie was at this moment.

“Where is Mingyu-hyung and Minghao-hyung?” Chan asked naively while rubbing his eyes. “They aren’t usually late for breakfast.”

“Quit it!” Seungkwan mumbled, frowning deeply. “I don’t want to see Minghao straddling Mingyu’s lap at breakfast.”

“Straddling?” The innocent maknae asked back with a face full of confusion. “Why??? I thought Minghao-hyung isn’t very affectionate in public.”

Jeonghan laughed a little bit more loudly than what the two poor red-faced omegas liked, causing them to jump.

“Because Minghao is still locked in place by our giant puppy’s knot, Channie. You know Mingyu.”

The youngest member of Seventeen screamed while Seungcheol threw a napkin directly into Jeonghan’s face for corrupting the maknae’s innocence. Ignoring the leader, Jeonghan simply scooped his omega up and placed him on his own lap regardless of his relentless squirming.

“I know you’re tired. Let’s have breakfast on daddy’s lap, baby deer.”

Joshua blushed more furiously while Seungcheol looked like he was very ready to rip Jeonghan’s head off.

“You bastard Jeonghan! How can I do anything to him tonight? We only have a few days off and you made him limp right on the first night! You’re a jerk!”

“Hey! You can’t blame me, Cheol! Our Joshuji loves it! He didn’t tell me to stop.” Jeonghan smirked and pinched Joshua’s cheek. “Right, baby?”

Too caught up by the hyungs’ bickering, Jun jumped because of a hand of his alpha caressing his thigh way too sensually under the table. The omega desperately tried to push Wonwoo’s hand away yet this kind of reaction only caused the alpha’s smug face to look even more arrogant. Certainly, Wonwoo did not intend to do any kind of dirty things to his omega at the dining table, but he quite enjoyed teasing his lover and watching him blush more and more violently. Catching the sight of the naughty hand, not only Seungkwan but also Jihoon made a gagging sound while Soonyoung groaned in agony.

“Is this breakfast necessary? Can I go back to bed and sleep now?”

At a corner of the table, Seokmin was staring at everyone, petrified with wide eyes, unable to believe what he had just heard or seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot :">
> 
> You might find me on Instagram at @luna.moon96 ^^


End file.
